


[红惊闹] Start From Endless

by Rolain



Series: Seek and Destroy [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 追逐这个混蛋的背影，如果略过其中的枪林弹雨，就等于概括了他的一生。他是一个SEEKER，认定了的目标便无法停止追逐，至死方休。总是触手可及，从来不曾放弃。这份执着胜过一切爱憎本身。
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Seek and Destroy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915549
Kudos: 7





	[红惊闹] Start From Endless

[红惊闹] Start From Endless

0.

“再告诉我一遍，为什么是凯恩？”

“因为这里有……机会。”

搬迁是红蜘蛛的决定，在辞去科学院的工作之后。闹翻天对此完全没有意见。虽然凯恩恶名远扬，但是对热衷冒险的叛逆期SEEKER而言更像一个值得探索的游乐场。

“我以为你喜欢科学院，那里毕竟是精英聚集之处，不是吗？”

惊天雷觉得平衡器似乎失效了，只能放弃站立坐在地上。头一次品尝高浓度能量液是个奇特体验。在号称金钱万能的凯恩，限制流通的商品也可以轻易到手。

“那只是一个尝试……而且已经结束了。”红蜘蛛不怎么热络地回答。

“TC，你难道怀念在学院的那些日子？”趴在地上的闹翻天换了个姿势，摄入的高浓度能量让他从刚才起就兴奋地说个不停。相反，红蜘蛛却很沉默，只在被提问时才开口。

“也许会有一点。尖叫鬼，你呢？”

红色SEEKER曲起膝盖，手臂撑着下巴，表情看来漫不经芯。过了几个天文秒他扬手丢出已经空掉的饮料罐，完美的弧线直直落入回收箱。

“没那个必要，因为——总有不得不放弃的东西。”

那话里有更深刻的意味。极少有时候红蜘蛛允许自己表露一些脆弱和不安，但如果此时给与安慰或同情便是一种侮辱。惊天雷决定不再追问。

“就是那样！”闹翻天笑起来，“既然来了，我们就该在这里玩个痛快！！”

也许他们是对的。惊天雷想。

1.

凯恩以发达的商机和刺激的娱乐而闻名，或许这是犯罪率高居不下的原因，另一个说法是因为这里的军品比例远高于其他城邦。不管如何，即使首席执政官御天敌亲自坐镇，黑暗的街角与隐秘的坑道中依然隐藏着无数蠢蠢欲动。

凯恩很大，大得足以迷失其中。惊天雷绕着城飞行时不止一次感叹，那些光鲜的霓虹标志，林立错杂建筑间的狭小缝隙，很多时候连导航仪也无能为力。闹翻天早就呼啸着冲入街巷之中寻找他的疯狂一夜，惊天雷却保持着高度，并不急于深入这个神秘而诱惑的黑洞。他让自己的探测器捕捉高频音乐，粗俗叫骂，计算着从金属铁块互殴到警笛蜂鸣而至的时间差。

SEEKER多在科学院直属的士官院校接受初步训练，合格后服从上面的安排或自己选择意向。他们三个的级别都很优秀，红蜘蛛直升进入科学院，惊天雷在军校当监察官，闹翻天负责空运护航。无论哪种工作的待遇都不坏，完全感受不到什么缺失，甚至可说平静得无聊。

但凯恩是完全不同的世界：高大和矮小，健壮和懦弱，富有和贫穷；这些截然相反挤在同一个封闭空间，层叠积压的失衡无时不在爆发边缘。所以这里有塞伯坦最大最辉煌的角斗场，让不满和愤怒有合法的宣泄途径。

差距是一个奇怪的东西。看不到又无法逾越。

凯恩对初来乍到的新客并不友善，到达的头一天晚上他们就遇到了麻烦。通俗的说法那叫抢劫。五个经过二手改造的大块头把他们围住：“让我教你们凯恩的待客之道”——其中之一怪笑着打算去碰闹翻天的机翼，被黑色的SEEKER反手一拳打进墙壁，没了动静。

全场都停机了，包括闹翻天自己。SEEKER作为空战主力并不擅长近身搏击——那是地面装甲部队的长项——因此他们甚少炫耀膂力。但是对手过于不像话的无能未免也太……

红蜘蛛完全不顾形象的狂笑把在场的逻辑回路全部激活，那群笨蛋很干脆地丢下同伴头也不回地逃走了。

“所以我说什么来着？”红蜘蛛还在笑个不停，“这里有……机会。”

机会。也许。他们可以伪装着去过平静生活，一旦接触危机，埋藏的欲望便如受热的气体般膨胀。想破坏，去撕扯，将一切毁灭——无论压抑多久那些饥渴只要瞬间就会爆发。

这很矛盾。享尽了破坏的淋漓快意后会怎样？不，和平年代根本不需要那种欲望。凯恩是个绝佳地点，让惊天雷深切体会身为军品的本性，又令他疑惑。他不是闹翻天只考虑一时的眼前，也不是红蜘蛛能在矛盾中悠然自得。他只能暂时回航。

“我还以为你会多享受一会。风向不合意？”靠在户外墙边的红色SEEKER懒散地问。

降落的惊天雷微微叹息：“你才让我奇怪，提议搬来这里又总是闭门不出。”

红蜘蛛偏过头，带着一丝恍惚：“我在看星星。”

夜幕布满群星的亮点，惊天雷调出储存的星图开始一一对照。资料记载着那些星球的坐标，上面的生物种类，必要的航道等等。

“它们上面有什么？”

“嗯？”红色SEEKER有些疑惑。

“你去过，”惊天雷提醒道，“你在科学院的最后任务是深度空间考察。”

“……很多东西，一开始总是一个小点，逐渐接近才会看清下面的地形。很多时候是石头和荒漠，有些时候是山、海洋、树木和湖泊。”红蜘蛛缓慢地调出记忆体里的资料，“还有鸟。”

“鸟？”惊天雷搜索着数据库——有机生物，繁衍形态为卵生？

“一种有趣的有机体，”红蜘蛛补充，“出生前被保护在椭圆的蛋壳里不受天敌的袭击。出生时却必须从内部破坏自己的保护所，否则就会窒息而死。”

“我记得你的搭档是有机生物学的专家？”那个白色的大个头……

“地质。”红色视镜微暗了一瞬，“他殉职了。飞在天空的最后总会掉下去。”

惊天雷的处理器停了一微秒。

“有句话叫爬得高摔得重。”红蜘蛛似乎没有留意到惊天雷的反应，“放在我们身上或许该说飞得高摔得狠？”

“尖叫鬼……”惊天雷走上前搭住红色SEEKER的肩膀。

“谁也……帮不了你。总会那样。无论飞得多高多远，坠落的时候谁也帮不了你。”

“不。”惊天雷坚决地反驳，直视和自己几乎一摸一样的面部装甲，“绝对不会变成那样。”——因为我会拉住你。

他们那么接近，近得能听到管线中电流的嗡鸣，如果再接近一些，或许就无法分辨彼此。红色SEEKER忽然微笑：“我们的小可爱回来了。”

飞得毫无章法可言的黑色三角锥战机随着引擎的轰鸣声逐渐接近，明显灌多了高纯度能量液的声音从发声器传来：“那边的建筑物……给我让开！！”

或许是飞行恐惧症的治疗过于成功，如今的闹翻天似乎能在任何乱七八糟的情况下应对得当。眼见黑色战机在撞击之前逆转了推进方向平安摔落，惊天雷伸手把变形完成的闹翻天拉起来，黑色SEEKER无效地尝试了站立后倒在他身上。

“TC？你真该看看那些空警的狼狈样！！”

普神……惊天雷在芯里痛苦地呻吟，“告诉我你没有……”

闹翻天显然正处于扬扬自得的状态：“呃？当然没有！我怎么会对空警开火，袭警是……违法的！”

拒捕也是。惊天雷决定暂时跳过这个目前并不重要的问题。“你都干了什么？”

“他们好像不太喜欢我飞的样子，命令我降落……所以……我低空绕楼飞了几圈想甩掉他们……他们绕晕了撞在一起掉……下去了……就那水平怎么毕……业的？”

“你真英勇。”轻佻的讥讽从红色SEEKER那里传来，“省得我们去警局保你出来。违章罚单加上修理索赔说不定够我们破产？”

“尖叫鬼？喂……你要去哪？”闹翻天紧紧抓住惊天雷，努力不让自己滑到地上，“……你要丢下我们？”

“我预定了晚场的角斗。TC是个好伴侣，你会喜欢他的。”

红白涂装的战机轻巧地在僚友身边飞旋一圈后远去，转角之小和无可挑剔的平衡掌控曾让军校的后辈们钦羡不已。

“他真过份！！真过……呃……”黑色SEEKER愤慨地摇晃着惊天雷，成功地让眼前的世界更加天旋地转，“……我的平衡器和冷凝器坏了……”他哀叫。

“别乱动，如果你不想掉下去。”惊天雷放弃继续支撑闹翻天站立，把黑色SEEKER整个抱起来，深紫色手臂自然而然圈上了惊天雷的脖子。

高纯度能量造成的系统过热在外，高速飞行也加剧了温控系统的负担，不进行处理可能造成确实的硬件损伤。惊天雷抱着闹翻天坐在充电床上，拆开彼此的腹部装甲，把自己的冷凝器输出口和外处理数据线接到黑色的SEEKER机体内。同型号的他们系统完全兼容，只需屏蔽识别信号和一些安全保障就可以代理很多程序和功能。

闹翻天顺从地接受了外援，双倍的冷凝效率逐渐缓解高温带来的不适，中央处理系统趋于稳定，平衡器也恢复了运作。满意地调整了舒适的姿势，闹翻天已经有余力思考其他问题。

“尖叫鬼根本不喜欢看角斗，为什么还要去？”

全塞伯坦闻名的凯恩角斗，初次观摩的时候闹翻天和惊天雷都被那赤裸裸的暴力美学震撼和吸引，红蜘蛛却对爆炸般的热烈气氛置若罔闻，从头到尾没有表露半点兴奋的情绪，仿佛看角斗和听学术报告没有丝毫区别。

“也许他想要一些独处的时间。”惊天雷缓慢地回答，“他总是……想得比我们多，也很习惯独自飞去很远的地方。”——包括塞伯坦以外。

“他真强，敢飞到塞伯坦人没踏足过的地方。”闹翻天少有地叹息着。“我们都没飞离过塞伯坦的引力圈。”

可他比谁都更恐惧坠落，惊天雷沉默地想。红色SEEKER看过塞伯坦之外不受保护的荒芜世界，那些星空的亮点化为真实的星球在他的俯视之下。因为能够比任何飞行者都飞得更高更远，所以害怕着总有一天比谁都摔得更加粉身碎骨。

“TC？”

惊天雷意识到自己的沉默开始让闹翻天不安，他低头对靠在怀里的黑色SEEKER微笑。

“我们也可以去。”

闹翻天的红色视镜不解地微微亮起。“去塞伯坦以外的地方？”

“任何地方。”惊天雷回答。

——任何能让我们一直在一起的地方。

传感器开始恢复工作时惊天雷头一个意识到的是闹翻天不在身边。这个认知让他猛然警觉，但是一只手按住他的肩膀，成功地阻止了进一步的动作。

“你们那副模样虽然可爱，但我实在不想等下收拾烧焦的线路板。”……是红蜘蛛？

惊天雷打开视镜，接收到无比熟悉的讥讽笑容。

“对接过久。你关掉了自检警报增加输出功率，后果是系统差点过载，再晚一点线路就会烧掉。”红色的SEEKER结束了最后检查，轻轻合上惊天雷的腹部装甲。红纹镶边的白色流线机翼晃动时落下的优雅剪影让惊天雷看得有些出神。

“……你还好吗？”

这询问没有通过逻辑回路直达发声器，很大一部分原因在于主系统处于半瘫痪状态，更多因为这个问题在情感回路徘徊了太久。惊天雷准备好了接受嘲讽。

腹部装甲上的那只手开始移动，滑过机腹隐藏的接缝和淡色边线的水蓝辅翼，抚过他的下颔在脸颊边停住。

“已经没事了。”

红蜘蛛的回应一语双关，解除了紧压着惊天雷情感回路的无形禁锢。不知何时靠得如此之近的红色视镜的反光中他看到自己的笑容——像个傻瓜，惊天雷在芯里自嘲。可红色SEEKER的的面部装甲不带丝毫讥讽之色，柔和得几近……陌生。

“现在，好好休息。”

2.

方正盒子里放着两只黑色的，SEEKER专用配备的射线枪。每个SEEKER会根据自己的喜好作出相应调整，选择最适合的武器系统。这两只看来普通的射线枪唯一值得注意的是它们的接驳口明显遭到暴力破坏，只有从机体上强行拆卸下来才会有这种情况。

没有一个SEEKER不知道如何卸下自己的武器——

惊天雷的逻辑回路处理着一个危险的可能性。他拿起其中一只仔细检查接驳处被强激光切割造成的断口，然后转动到一个合适的角度扫描内部刻着的武器编号——与上一次闹翻天的保养记录完全吻合。

“至少不是他的中央处理芯片。”

惊天雷看向红蜘蛛。阴影落在红色SEEKER的面部装甲上绘出露着杀意的锐利线条，和惊天雷的芯情完全一致。

“报警吗？”——凯恩的治安警早就忙得不可开交，一个无关紧要的量产SEEKER被绑票要等多久才能得到处理？

蓝色手指从盒中取出因为压在射线枪下而被忽略的一个小型数据板放入自己的阅读器：空中的全息图像显示出一张地图和一个坐标，还有一个不断减少的倒数计时。

“来不及了。” 

抽出数据板轻而易举地在手中辗碎，红色SEEKER略略沉默后作出了决定。“分开行动。你负责侦察那附近的地形，我会过去与你汇合，我到达之前不要独自靠近。”

惊天雷想说什么，但是红蜘蛛在他可以提问之前就变形加速飞远，他唯有服从红色SEEKER的提议。37个天文分后，盘旋在凯恩郊外废厂区上空的蓝色战机收到了红色同僚的讯号，他们开始交换资料。

“这附近已经完全废弃，坐标点只有一个入口，是过去的地下矿坑。”

“废弃的地下矿坑？真是低格调的陷阱。”红色战机先行降低高度，“我们进去。”

坑道漫长也没有任何光亮，为了保证运输车进出有足够宽度和高度正好够飞行的需要。依靠雷达飞行为避免碰撞他们只能维持在低速。每到岔路时总有发亮的标志，刻意指点他们往某个方向飞行。

[谁会做这种事？我不记得我们惹过什么大人物。] 惊天雷通过内部线路呼叫飞在前面的红蜘蛛。

[说不定很快就会知道……我们到了。]

坑道逐渐变得更狭窄，引导他们来到一个有照明的房间。他们放弃飞行用机器人形态进入。四面加强巩固的墙角里，黑色SEEKER被能量链锁住手脚，头顶上是一个不断递减的计时装置。

“TC！！尖叫鬼！！”至少闹翻天的发声器看来完好无损。

惊天雷轻易地——甚至有些意外地——扯断了那些能量链。那些链条并非用任何坚固的材料制造，简直像摆设。红蜘蛛检查了计时器后从墙上扯下，丢在地上踩碎。“不是定时炸弹，只是个计时器。”他补充。

“我还是不能动……”手脚恢复自由的闹翻天继续哀叫着。

红蜘蛛半跪下去，打开闹翻天的胸部装甲开始寻找任何其他损伤。“谁干的。”

“不知道……他们从后面下的手。我重启后就在这里了。”闹翻天仰起头，好让红色的SEEKER有更多的空间工作。

“你都惹过谁？”惊天雷开始过滤他们在凯恩期间发生的一切。闹翻天的确惹过一些街头打闹，但那些小混混有能力布这么复杂的局？

“不，看来我们被盯上很久了，他们只挑了最容易的目标下手。”红蜘蛛打开自己的胸甲把外处理数据线接到黑色SEEKER体内，“……干扰型病毒，有点麻烦，忍耐一下。”

“我哪里看起来像最容易的目标？”闹翻天决定为了自尊至少在口头上努力一下。

“让我想想，到底是你到这里的头三天内惹上七次街头斗殴，还是你从来不看背后的习惯？”红色SEEKER开始恢复一贯的嘲讽语调。

“有机翼挡着怎么看？”闹翻天不放弃地做最后的挽回。

“这只是个比喻，小傻瓜。”红蜘蛛用手握住闹翻天的下巴，稍稍用力地抬起，“现在闭嘴让我干活。”

“把那个‘小’字去掉……”黑色SEEKER忍不住嘟哝了最后一句。

“等一下，尖叫鬼。”蓝色SEEKER隐隐觉得可疑，“既然这些全部只是要把我们引来这里……”

仿佛回答这个疑问，坑道中传来重物移动的声音，逐渐靠近他们的所在的这个房间。惊天雷迅速和红蜘蛛交换了视线。

“我需要一些，时间。”红色SEEKER有些艰难地说。他的主CPU都运用在反病毒上。

惊天雷用最快的速度冲到门边破坏了锁，金属门砰然落下，一个重击在上面造成几欲破裂的凸起。蓝白色涂装的军品回头看了眼处在无防备状态的两个同型机，一言不发地在摇摇欲坠的门前站稳稳站住。

既不能选择敌手，也不能选择地点。这个窄小空间内飞行显然没有可能，重爆炸的武器也会造成波及。惊天雷重新调配能量供给，暂时切断主推进把大部分能量分配到动力输出和两侧的枪。即将到来的完全失去一个SEEKER优势的对战并没有令他胆怯。

现在的他有绝对不能后退任何一步的理由。

第二击彻底破坏了金属门，惊天雷在门倒下的一瞬间往前冲去。辅推进的出力刚够他把敌人撞离狭窄的空间。他的敌人没料到这招，失去平衡撞上坑道墙壁，这给了惊天雷足够的机会。

蓝色SEEKER一脚踩上倒地的战车，捉住他的左臂往内扭转。轴承破裂的声音伴随尖利的痛呼，断裂的手臂掉在地上。

一阵猛烈爆炸从远处传来，灰尘和砂土雨点般落下。

“嘿……那是定时炸弹，你们进来的入口已经被埋了。”趴在地上只剩一只手能动的黑紫色战车开口，“只、只有我知道出去的路，怎么样？如果你们还想活着离开这里就……”

惊天雷抬手射穿他的变形齿轮作为回答，动弹不得的黑紫战车再次发出凄厉的嚎叫。

这个家伙是改造过的Ⅱ类地面攻击型军品，如果刚才稍微计算失误情况便会完全逆转。不管这个笨蛋为了什么用机器人形态砸门，惊天雷都没打算给他机会变形为可能拥有强攻火力，受装甲保护的战车形态。

[够了。我们必须尽快离开这里。叫他带路。]

内线通讯传来呼叫，惊天雷回头确认到熟悉的红色和黑色SEEKER，闹翻天看来恢复了行动能力。惊天雷调整右侧火焰枪至近似焊枪的效果，这会是一个很好的刑具。

“你叫什么名字。”

射线枪喷出的高温蓝焰滋滋地在地面烧出焦黑轨迹逼近面部装甲，黑紫色战车颤抖得像是快散架了。

“毒、毒气弹……求你饶了我，我、我什么都……”

“惊天雷，我的名字。你最好暂时不要忘记。”

惊天雷无视其哀嚎用力踢中俘虏的右膝关节背面，估算了造成的损伤：不至失去行走能力但也绝对跑不快，这样一来逃走便极为困难。他捉住战车的脖子提起来，用枪顶住后脑薄弱的接缝处：“现在，带路。”

尽管受伤，毒气弹没有故意拖延。他们很快就走上上坡的路：意味着逐渐接近地面。坑道的尽头豁然开朗，他们进入一个极宽敞的圆形大厅，这是矿坑里绝不该有的建筑结构。四面忽然亮起强光，他们的视镜一时无法适应。从夜视切换到适当光感度的瞬间，毒气弹已经一翻身滚到不知何处去了。

重金属门落下的声音昭告退路被切断，一扫描便发现周围架设着高速机枪——这才是真正的陷阱。

[TC，由你警戒，我来交涉。他们这么大费周章一定有目的。]

[我干什么？] 闹翻天急着问。

红色SEEKER滞了一下：[……保持安静。随时准备逃跑。]

“能够在最短时间内反编译我的病毒，还有毒气弹——他的改造经我之手，我有自信他会是个好对手，不过他却轻易落败。我得承认，你们的表现很出色。”

圆形的拱顶建筑如果完工应该是个角斗场。一个高大的机体出现在本该是观礼台的地方，礼节性地拍手鼓掌。他的装甲以银蓝金三色为主，刚打过蜡似的闪闪发光。“我是 Lord Straxus。”

[那个家伙……自冠什么‘Lord’？他是什么了不起的人物？] 闹翻天在内线提问。

[凯恩的黑帮一半受他控制，主要经营军火走私和往外星系输出佣兵的中介。]

惊天雷十分诧异，红蜘蛛在凯恩居住的短时期内居然了解到这些治安官才会在意的情报。

[而且，这个家伙以前是——]

“——科学院的名人，”红色SEEKER冷静地观察着幕后黑手，“那篇《有机生态系统构成和塞伯坦社会对等比》观点新颖，可惜被视作异端。”

“异端？”Straxus一阵狂笑，“每隔一段时间就有某个家伙被冠上这个好用的头衔逐出科学院，我不过是其中之一。”他摆了下手，“这无关紧要。”

“那个病毒对SEEKER的传动系统产生干扰。你对系统的初始代码很熟悉。”红蜘蛛提问，“你刻意针对SEEKER，为什么？”

“军品在走向没落。我们在这个时代没有用武之地——尽管我们天生优越——要知道军品可以胜任民品的机型，反之却不行。”

“相当危险的论调……”深红视镜闪烁不定，“你被逐出科学院的理由很充分。

“任何事物都有天生等级，在有机生物界是猎者和被猎者，在塞伯坦是——‘我们’和‘他们’。”三色装甲的塞伯坦人不无遗憾地摇了下头，“不过军品也分等级，有些只配称为‘民品的加强型’。”

“所以你在寻找‘军品规格的军品’？”压低的尾音包含着危险的讯息，“——你想要一支军队。”

“现在的塞伯坦被透明的蛋壳包裹，除非将它打破，我们只能窒息而死。”Straxus的面部装甲扭曲着疯狂的热情，“陆军很好办，可是空中优势非常难得。量产SEEKER拥有足够的灵活性和火力，可是还不够。”

惊天雷在此时结束了扫描分析。

[六架高射机枪，两架对空导弹发射器。共计约十一个单位的地面攻击型，占有高处优势。此外，只有我们两个武装齐备，小闹的被缴了。以火力估算胜率只有25.3 ％。]

[嘿！我才不会拖你们后腿！！至少我的传送能力没问题！！] 闹翻天习惯性地捍卫自尊。

[闭嘴。] 红蜘蛛训斥道。

“……你不会知道我是多么失望地发现他们大多无法发挥那些优良设计，残次品多得不可计数。但并非不可挽回，”Straxus继续滔滔不绝地演讲，“如果我能找到一个毫无缺陷的SEEKER，就有完美样板进行调试改造。最完美的样本是什么？最初的那一个。没错，我要的是最早的原生SEEKER。”

“你会失望。”红色SEEKER自信而傲然，“很多量产的失败在于火种无法适应高速飞行类机体，后期改造虽然可以挽回一些，但无法达到同样标准。”

“试过才会知道。”Straxus冷笑。

“坦白说我不介意被雇用，只要价钱合适。但是被拆开接受扫描不是我的喜好。”红蜘蛛扫视四周，他们被机枪的准星牢牢包围着。“最后一个问题，怎么盯上我们的？”

“我想这个问题空安官会更乐意回答你，他是如何感叹无能的部下居然追不上一架飞不出直线的黑色三角锥战机。”

闹翻天发出一个压抑着的短音，似乎打算抗辩什么，被惊天雷狠狠瞪了回去。

Straxus估价般居高临下地打量着三个猎物。“现在，或者简单点，那个原生型自己站出来；或者麻烦点，我逐个侵入你们的主记忆体查证上线日期？”

“我。”淡蓝机翼的SEEKER向前走了一步。“——是原生型，让他们走。”

“TC！”闹翻天刚想往前冲，红蜘蛛抬起左臂拦住了他。

“不坏，小家伙。再过一万周期或许你能学会更高明的撒谎技巧。”Straxus嚣张地狂笑，志得意满。“不，我从一开始就没打算白费时间在聊天上，那些‘技术对话’可以告诉我很多信息……”他牢牢盯住红色的SEEKER，“……我想事情已经很清楚了。”

[永远记住。看清时机再决定要不要逞英雄。]

惊天雷感到手臂上多出了重量，低头发现水蓝色的手搭上自己黑色的前臂装甲，再次抬头时，视野的大半被白色机翼占据。站立的位置交换了。红蜘蛛挡在他们前面，并且正往陷阱走去。

[别去！] 惊天雷喊道，他已经准备开始攻击，但是红色的SEEKER再一次阻止了他。

[相信我。]

红蜘蛛停在半路，仰视高处的Straxus。“你从一开始就没打算放我们中的任何一个离开，是吗？”

Straxus显然非常意外，接着赞赏地点了点头。“你很聪明。没错，样本总是越多越好。很遗憾，”他再次感叹，“你真的很聪明。”

“‘聪明’只是相对‘愚笨’的说法而已。”红蜘蛛轻松自若，丝毫没有作为一个猎物该有的慌乱，“其实我更想知道，这个世界上的笨蛋到底是太多，还是不够多——”

猛然间巨大的爆炸震动整个角斗场，合金钢板墙被轰出一个大洞，仿佛脆弱的铝质材料一般。一辆纯银战车辗过满地碎片缓缓驶入，俨然一位巡视领土的君主。厚重的装甲向四面分开折起，变形齿轮的运作声在因震惊造成的死寂中无比清晰。

“——太多了。多到怎么杀都杀不完。”

塞伯坦的无冕之王带着轻蔑的笑容回答了之前的疑问。

“威震天！你非要选在今天和我争地盘吗！！”Straxus不愧是见过大风大浪的黑帮首领，很快反应过来，尽管他听起来气得快要烧爆两极管。

“争地盘？”银色的装甲战车毫不在意地冷笑，“我只是刚刚决定选择这里作为今晚的集合地点。容我介绍我的通讯官：声波，和他的间谍部队……”

某个黑暗角落飞起一只机器鸟，敏捷地掠过上空，停在从破洞中走出的高大深蓝色机体的右肩。同时四面传来几声惨叫，Straxus的部下一个接一个倒下去，他们倒下的地方站立着几个看似矮小的黑影。

Straxus狂怒地一拳砸碎面前的播报台，没说一句话。

“……还有，”威震天直视红色的SEEKER。“First Lieutenant Starscream，”他看了下Straxus，又把视线转回红蜘蛛，“你的头一个任务：把那个小丑用你喜欢的方式，终结掉。”

“乐意从命，伟大的威震天。”红蜘蛛挑衅地看向Straxus，带着标志性的讽刺。

威震天再次扫视全场，仿佛正打算欣赏一出表演。

“不会有比这更好的舞台，一个废弃的角斗场，两个自封的科学家。”银色战车总结道，听来甚至有些期待。

Straxus从高处一跃而下，作为一个首领他知道什么时候该做什么——获胜是他唯一的生机，而他对SEEKER的能力了如指掌。

红蜘蛛稍稍抬了下手腕，SEEKER们往射线枪内注入能量时的习惯动作。

角斗的艺术在于把残虐和痛苦发挥到最大以供欣赏。军品的战斗奉行完全不同的守则：简单、直接、有效。

Straxus倒在地上，全身冒着紫色电火花，逻辑回路反复运算着刚才的一切。

他只中了一击。他的装甲可以抵挡激光和爆弹，哪怕电子干扰也不会有这么快的效果，不可能……不可能。但是他的全部系统对所有指令毫无反应，事实和逻辑在完全抵触的方向上对峙。

“你的理论一点没错，”水蓝色的手轻松揪住猎物的头，以危险的角度往旁边扭去，精确把握的速度和力度保证可怜的家伙能够听到最后一句话：“军品是分等级的。”

管线断裂的噼啪声中红蜘蛛扯下那颗头颅，接着射穿火种舱，地面上只剩下晦暗的残片。Straxus的脑袋从空中飞过，滚落在银色战车的脚边。那位无冕之王甚至吝于低头给予一瞥。

“氖射线。不错的小玩艺。”深沉音色起初透出些赞许，之后便敛入完全的严厉，“即使如此，不代表我应该原谅你把激光鸟当作私人通讯。”

“特殊情况，伟大的首领。”红色SEEKER毫无愧疚地为自己辩解，“你早打算除掉他了，既然送上门来何不了结后患？”

高大的银色战车沉默着。就结局来说威震天显然得到了最大利益，他的本意只是警告红蜘蛛不要太过自做主张，而红蜘蛛表现毕竟令他满意。他哼了一声表示话题就此打住。

“两个周期后到科库拉来。计划很快就要投入实行……”

威震天抬手示意，声波和他的分队不着痕迹地集结完毕，消失在进来时的通道。威震天转身离去，最后看了眼他最新的空战主力：“很快，塞伯坦便会臣服在我们脚下。”

红蜘蛛没有回答。

“这就是你所谓的‘机会’？挑起战争？！”

即使现状混乱情报严重不足，惊天雷还是弄清了到底怎么回事，他感到从未有过的愤怒。

“你会把我们都害死！”

“正相反。战争无可避免，所以一开始就要站对边。”红蜘蛛坦然面对指责，反而让惊天雷无言以对。尽管蓝色的SEEKER向来不擅长辩论。

“或者跟上，或者逃走，你们自己决定。”红白涂装的战机浮在半空中，旋绕了他们一圈后消失在坑道尽头。

“我们……不用跟着去吗？”闹翻天小心地问定在原地，面部装甲绷紧到有点可怕地步的同型机。

惊天雷很想把红蜘蛛狠狠揍一顿。不管是搬来凯恩，还是暗中和前角斗冠军达成秘密协议，这些背后的理由红蜘蛛没有告诉过他们中的任何一个。从来、从来都是这样。红蜘蛛只告诉他们那些红蜘蛛认为他们应该知道的，其他全部——都是红蜘蛛自己的秘密。

可是……正因为红蜘蛛这次他们才能全身而退。不管什么理由，至少目前，红蜘蛛没有让他们受到任何伤害。

惊天雷知道自己的决定。即使他有些气恼会如此决定的自己，但这什么也不能改变。他对自己许过誓言：他会拉住他们，无论多少次。

帕拉克萨斯一夜之间成为历史。会有一个幸存者，但也只有那一个，因为威震天如此命令。他需要一个传颂这一残酷壮举的目击证人。这个命令本身昭示着前角斗冠军是位真正的霸主，而非一般将才。威震天的名字从此成为恐怖和破坏的代称。

惊天雷降落在自己一手造成的废墟之上。引擎的热度保持着他的兴奋。短时间之前导弹和光束数次擦过他的机身，俯冲、射击、拉升，迂回。毫无停顿的流畅动作和破坏的激烈快感无比真实。

现在这里只剩下一片死亡的寂静。瓦砾中参杂的水晶碎片折射爆炸的余烬不时闪动一下，残破不堪的建筑下埋着不知是谁的断肢。他觉得自己多少该有点遗憾——同情。是的，有一点，不过也只有一点。

[D-16区清扫完毕，我们可以回航了。]

惊天雷抬头望去，白色机翼的红色边纹在火光中鲜艳夺目，但黑色僚机却没有跟随着。

[闹翻天？]

[志愿去E-9区了。他还没玩够。]

那语气中隐隐的柔软抹去了惊天雷的芯中的阴霾。只有一下而已，接着更多黑色脉冲涌入他的主芯片。

[以后会怎样？]

[补给，充电，再出击。]

[你知道我不是在问这个。]

惊天雷等了很久，直到轻得如同掠过缝隙的微风般的低语传到他的音频接收器。

“跟上我。”

他们远远飞离昔日繁华都市的残骸，留下一地碎裂的水晶蛋壳。

3.

“他，没来？”

蓝翼的F15战机望了下空荡荡的走道。其实不看也知道，那里没有逐渐接近的脚步声。惊天雷第一万零一次深感无奈。

“我去找。”

昏暗的照明对惊天雷没有任何影响，基地的每一个角落他都熟悉，切断视感应也能一步不错。尽管这么形容有点不吉利（普神在上），目前的暴影号一片死寂如同金属墓场。这也难怪，在经历了连番折腾之后，比起无限未来，眼前的充电床明显更具诱惑力。

但是F15队被任命守夜，在所有其他霸天虎享受美好的休养生息的时刻。这是对红蜘蛛的额外惩罚——捎带被牵连的惊天雷和闹翻天。

银色暴君和红白空官的摩擦由来已久，谁也不能确定到哪一步才叫够严重。很多霸天虎已经学会把这当作一种乐子来欣赏，不过只在争执尚未升级到足已论存亡的境界。

有些事物分开并无出奇之处，连在一起却能构成不可思议。

霸天虎的高层，所以知道关押政治犯的资料和拘留地；科学院的精英，所以知道如何灌注火种制造一个完整的塞伯坦人。这两样加在一起等于——五个霸天虎政治犯的组合金刚战车队。

这还只是开始。

整个过程从汽车人和霸天虎互相指责对方绑票，再至地球到塞伯坦来回作战。战车队的每一个成员均是曾让威震天头痛的要犯，五个加一起逼得两方首领不得不合作才把他们摆平，当然还加上红蜘蛛设计时故意留下的弱点。换个角度看红蜘蛛的所为达成了百万年以来的不可能的任务，再来几次说不定对战双方会因为习惯了合作干脆摒弃旧仇携手和平——当然那是不可能的。

很多时候，威震天的能力并非体现在统领一群并不完全服从的部下，而是在任何看似不可能的情势下取得利益。这次表面上增加零件磨损率外带白白耗能的事件之后，银色暴君将战车队重新回复编制以增强战力。鉴于战车队成员均是大部分霸天虎都受不了的霸天虎，不适合放在暴影号内部，干脆让放他们自己去找基地，随时听候调遣。

——前提是如果诈骗没乘队友充电时把他们拆成零件拿去倒卖的话。

蓝色SEEKER稍稍起了反省之芯，尽管十分疲惫他也不该如此刻薄。但有些时候他会忽然迷失自己到底该是谁，在他用红蜘蛛的尖刻来思考，或用闹翻天的鲁莽去作战的时候。

黑暗中惊天雷发觉已经走到指挥室前，似乎有什么引导他来此。其实也没错，自从火种对连过后那神秘的感应便时不时在需要的时候发挥作用。仔细回想起来，惊天雷无法确定上一次是否实际上他们都被结结实实地摆了一道。

有些火种连接是天生的——比如孪生兄弟。有些是后天的——如果两个塞伯坦人认为彼此之间有足够的亲密。民品之间比较常见，军品则不然。军品的逻辑遵从极强的防卫性自保机制，将最为生死攸关的脆弱部位展现在哪怕最亲密者之前依然是绝对的禁忌。

不过可惜的是，惊天雷想起这些的时候已经是事后了。

那种感觉很像强化了的内线通讯，一开始难以驾驭，适应后却成为利器，尤其在混乱的战场上。他们多次靠彼此之间的感应互相协助才能活到如今，而更多霸天虎被轰成废渣。

——没有谁不能利用，没有谁不能舍弃。红蜘蛛很早以前就对他们摆明了这个态度，并且一直奉行至今。他们在战场上编队协同作战，面对死亡时必然形单影只。

惊天雷可以理解红蜘蛛为了提高生还率而借那一次的机会建立火种联接，但除非红色SEEKER完全不考虑副作用，因为后果同样严重。

头一个问题是情感上的交互无可避免。单方面切断联接没有可能，不加控制的情感宣泄会直接造成对方传感回路上的负担，接受方没有任何屏蔽方式。这后果之一是闹翻天数次对惊天雷大吼：“渣的你能不能少想些阴郁的我的电路回流快阻滞了！！！”

然后他们逐渐学会如何限制这种联接，只在必要的时候将必要讯息发送出去。但红蜘蛛从来没有抱怨过。即使在最初的适应期间也从未指责他们失败的自我克制的尝试——这在那个自我中心的任性家伙身上简直不可想象。不，应该说，惊天雷从来没有感受到任何红蜘蛛那里传来的情绪。他可以感受到红蜘蛛的存在，然而除去战场上的互通讯息，红蜘蛛对他们完全封闭，而他们无从得知那家伙到底是怎么做到的。

不过这实际上和从前没什么两样，或许更轻松。红蜘蛛数次叛逆黑枪他们都不受干扰，反而等他们发现时事情已经完结了。这回也不过闹得比较大一点，而已。

惊天雷重重砸上门锁，红色锁定指示转入绿色开启状态，蓝色F15走入寂静黑暗的指挥室。

空军指挥官，霸天虎当不了一把手而屈居二把手的红白战机，惊天雷的直接顶头上司，安然坐在暴影号指挥室的指挥席上，丝毫看不出半点后悔或收敛或反省的样子。

……你在自杀，如果威震天看到你坐他的指挥席——惊天雷很想这么说，但说也无用。最终他选择问最基本的问题：“你在干什么？”

红蜘蛛悠闲自得。“我在看星星。”

惊天雷被这个回答逼至暴走边缘。且不说这混蛋该去见普神的闲情逸致，基地在海底深处，这里又是室内，哪来他炉渣的星星可以看！！！

红蜘蛛轻笑着在扶手上按了几下，他们的头顶豁然张开布满星辰的虚拟天幕。惊天雷的怒火随之转为晦涩的沮丧，红蜘蛛这个混蛋依然拿他耍着开心。

没什么可说的，惊天雷想，看来巡航只能由他和闹翻天——闹翻天什么时候也来了？！

“你们！”黑色SEEKER大步走入指挥室，几乎可以看到围绕在他身周的电子乌云，“到底想磨蹭多久！难道只有我一个打算去巡航？”

“何必？那帮轮胎不可能有余力再来找麻烦。”红蜘蛛托起下巴，懒洋洋地回答。

“这是威震天的命令！在他饶了你的小命之后！！”闹翻天步步逼近，“你居然坐他的指挥椅？让他知道了我们都得遭殃！”

“为什么他非知道不可？”红蜘蛛转头面对走近的黑色F15。

“你短路了？谁知道指挥室里有多少声波的监视器！！”

“所以，只要声波不泄密。”

“哦？你打算怎么让他不泄密？用枪顶着他的火种舱？”愤怒的闹翻天最后上前一步踏上阶梯，和红蜘蛛之间的距离被缩近为趋于零。

现在可不是争执这些的时候。惊天雷清楚自己必须阻止闹翻天，但红蜘蛛抢先出手了。

“有更好的办法……”

恶质的笑容忽然绽开，闹翻天惊觉想躲避，但蓝色手臂更快地绕过黑色机体，缠上腰际，一只手攀上颈背，双重禁锢断绝了退路。

“喂——！”

闹翻天的口头反抗只能发出一半，其余被红蜘蛛的唇堵在发声器里。轻吻转为啃咬，移往下颔，再往下至敏感的颈部线路。紫色的手抵住红色的胸甲，本想推开，最终化为拥抱。

指挥椅坐不下两个机体，纠缠中的红黑SEEKER干脆滚到地上，翻滚过程中还极有技巧地相互保护彼此的机翼不受碰撞。

惊天雷考虑了可能得到的所有惩罚：禁闭，劳力，克扣能量配给。好吧。见他普神的什么都好……

“会被看到的。”

红蜘蛛在忙碌中丢给惊天雷一个看笨蛋用的鄙夷眼色：“那就，锁门。”

惊天雷依言从内部锁好指挥室。闹翻天则毫无悬念地被压制在红色机体之下。黑色战机尝试过努力占上风，近身格斗闹翻天还算好手，但弱点被掌握便无计可施。

特殊传送能力补偿闹翻天推进速度上的缺陷，但要求必须精密掌握周遭的一切情况。闹翻天机体的一些感应器和传感回路因此被设定在极高的敏感度上，这也决定他们三个连接时闹翻天总是中间的那个。

红蜘蛛无比清楚如何利用那些敏感点轻易解除闹翻天的抵抗，他同样乐意享受一些无伤大雅的阻挠。

对飞行者来说，机翼不得不紧贴地面是件很难受的事。惊天雷走过去，扶起闹翻天靠在自己身上，黑色机体加速运转的热度和震颤传过来。闹翻天仰头看他，仿佛寻求支持。惊天雷冲最小的兄弟笑了一下，捉住两只紫色的手握住。

胸腹机舱和装甲被利落地卸除，冰冷空气涌入机体内部，闹翻天无法控制地抖了一下。

“别出太大声，”红蜘蛛凑近他，轻柔而严厉，“你知道这里隔音效果很差。”

闹翻天忿忿地咬住下唇。蓝色手指探入线路板缝隙的深处，在不为任何其他TF所知的隐秘之处抚摸，闹翻天猛然换气，用力收紧拳头，惊天雷不得不用足够的力道回握，免得他伤到自己。黑色机体的温度迅速攀升，高压电流的嗡鸣声清晰可辨。

轻巧挑开几处固定锁，防护结构失去依附，红蜘蛛逐一吻过那些被暴露的裸线，闹翻天竭力克制，颤抖的幅度依然有增无减。

“……交出来。”

红蜘蛛的笑容耐芯温和，在闹翻天眼中却是欣赏猎物的神情。没有选择，黑色SEEKR不安地调整肢体，寻找能稍微放松的姿势。惊天雷无声贴近，默默轻吻他颈背的曲线，闹翻天享受着抚慰，总算进入了状态。

自行关闭安全检测，坚固的双重护甲安静收叠，属于黑色战机的火种舱缓慢升起，舱门旋转滑开，深藏的火种在黑暗中如新星般炽热明亮。

“乖孩子。”

红蜘蛛俯下身，爱怜般抚过闹翻天闪烁不定的视镜，另一只手在火种舱外壁薄弱处微微施压。闹翻天发出一声极力压抑着的呜咽，机体一阵剧烈的痉挛，惊天雷加倍费力才把他稳住。

蓝色的手握住黑色战机的下颔，不许他避开视线。

“再多加一点力道，你觉得怎么样？”

对火种舱的直接刺激根本无法得到缓冲，不能发声又失去唯一的宣泄途径，被激发的能量在机体内部汹涌奔流，闹翻天的每一个连接轴承都承受着极大的扭力，濒临所能忍受的极限。

“……不、别……”

勉强挤出破碎呻吟般的无效哀求，黑色SEEKER咬紧牙，关闭视镜。接下来的例行过程他清楚得很，混合恐惧的激烈快感将焚烧他所有的一切。

然而良久过去没有任何动静，闹翻天疑惑地再次打开视镜。蓝色的手覆盖着他的火种舱，但什么也没做。红蜘蛛的表情他无法解读，恼怒、彷徨、不舍……什么都是又什么都不是。

闹翻天尚未搞清怎么回事，红蜘蛛一把提起他丢向旁边。黑色SEEKER毫无准备，重重摔在地上。

惊天雷同样讶异，被猛然推倒时他反射性地用手肘支撑住自己，耳际传来红蜘蛛压得极低的警告：

“别留手。”

接着，他的腹部机舱盖直直飞向房间的另外一边。

惊天雷一直隐隐觉得这种游戏仿佛互相侵略：数据和能量对流交换，火种融合。尽情疯狂、毫无节制、诉求释放的最深渴望。

比什么都更——

他生生扯下红蜘蛛的右肩甲，即是反抗也是复仇。红蜘蛛发出压抑的痛呼，惊天雷感到一丝得逞的快感，几乎可以想像那下面纤细管线受破坏时泄漏的电离子在回路里灼烧。

在第三方眼中看来他们只不过在很原始地扭打而已，粗鲁野蛮全无半点飞翔者的优雅。惊天雷不明白为什么——但是他知道——这是红蜘蛛想要的。红色的兄长渴求无所顾虑的破坏与被破坏，他必须奉陪。

这情形从未有过。三方对接时他们都必须谨慎，闹翻天精密的系统设定不适合过高的输出功率，三机同调的难度本身也更高。但是现在不同，两台同型机对接可以轻易地保持相对平衡，就象比腕力一般，拼上全力看谁先退缩而后承担全部后果。

惊天雷的后背紧紧贴着地面，但是他现在顾不了这些。他们的双脚和双手彼此卡住，纠缠在一起，像是仇人更甚于火伴。

越过红蜘蛛的肩他可以看到遍布夜幕的星图，目光停在代表塞伯坦的渺小亮点。久远的过往时光忽然翻涌而上。

他们总爱急速低空掠过离子湖，让带起的风压劈开水面掀起漫天荧雾。疯狂的时候甚至熄火引擎享受失速坠落的乐趣。

那些时候他根本不会想任何事情，没有烦恼和忧虑。

然后………

然后这个混蛋会独自在墙角恍惚地看星星。

惊天雷选择了最糟的时机走神。一瞬的差池却导致全局失控，逆流的高压电流烧坏了回路防护机制，维生程序失效，供能自动停止，电火花在回路和管线中爆开，他连叫都没来得及就进入锁闭状态。

事情发生得太快，显然红蜘蛛也没料到。闹翻天依然在旁边搞不清楚状况，红蜘蛛转过头来盯住他。

“帮我。”

闹翻天立刻有了行动。他迅速收拾好自己的装甲，捡起散落地上的那些属于红蜘蛛和惊天雷的。红蜘蛛接过自己的装甲毫不仔细地装了回去，同时娴熟地对惊天雷的内部线路做了初步检测。他低低骂了一句。闹翻天没有听清，也看不懂到底哪里出了问题，只能抱着一堆水蓝色外装甲等待下一步指示。

红蜘蛛走回操作台关闭了星图，消除了一些操作记录。他反身把惊天雷从地上抱起来，动作并不轻柔但足够谨慎。闹翻天紧跟着他走出指挥室。

这一夜看来还很漫长。

惊天雷的系统重新上线的时候，视感应接收到红白机翼晃动的剪影，让他有时光倒流的错觉。红蜘蛛一把掐住他的脖子，把蓝色F15从操作台上毫不留情地拎起。惊天雷的平衡系统还未完全上线，只能后退一步靠在墙上稳住自己。

“下次别在不应该的时候想不应该的事！蠢货！”红蜘蛛骂道。

惊天雷一时无法确定这话到底什么意思。空战指挥官太过惯常用绕圈的方式表达涵义，对象多是那位伟大的银色暴君。类似“伟大的首领你的计策成功地让我们得到老对手的热烈欢迎”或“您的计划完美无缺除了执行上的不切实际这个小小问题以外”，语言的恭顺程度和语调的嘲讽程度总成正比。

惊天雷没有见过愤怒的红蜘蛛。高傲任性的，奸诈狡猾的，冷酷无情的，他非常了解。唯独纯粹愤怒着的红蜘蛛他从未见过，更糟的是他还是这愤怒的直接对象。

所以当惊天雷CPU处理得出的结论是上面那句话的确就是字面上的“下次别做这种蠢事”后，已经过去了两个天文秒。刚好够他接住忽然脱力地倒下去的红色SEEKER。当他们抱在一起跌坐在地上，惊天雷才意识到一定是红蜘蛛在火种对接后的低能量状态下完成对自己的修理。这个事实让他的逻辑和情感回路同时陷入短暂的混乱状态，

“至少，到充电床上去？”

惊天雷试着给出建议，红白战机似有若无的笑容令他无所适从。他只习惯面对来自对方的讥讽和忽视。

“不，这样很好。”

惊天雷觉得自己的距离短路只剩一步之遥。红色战机缓慢抬起左手，轻柔地抚过他的面部，仔细得如同欣赏一副精芯完成的作品。“……这样很好。”

他们并未实际联接，但纯粹的快乐被毫无保留地共享着。惊天雷首次感受到红蜘蛛的芯情，明亮激烈，没有任何语言可以形容。

“下不为例。如果你真的不行了，我不会迟疑补上最后一枪。”

“……你太会破坏气氛了，混蛋。”

“而你，”水蓝手指停在曲线交汇的唇角，“从不知道如何让自己快乐，笨蛋。”

惊天雷想开口，那手指偏移了少许，堵住他的反驳。

[我并不觉得不快乐。]蓝色战机唯有通过火种联接来表达他的意思。

水蓝色的手收回身侧。

[我知道。]

紧接着联接断开，视镜暗淡下去，红蜘蛛在他臂弯里切换到充电状态。

闹翻天抱着一堆零件进来时看到是蜷在惊天雷怀里的红蜘蛛和神情复杂的蓝色SEEKER。他随手把零件丢到一边，欣赏这幕诡异的温煦画面。紫色的手指描过白色机翼的边缘，又在将要碰触之前收了回来，仿佛那无害的金属能够灼伤自己。

“真漂亮，明明是个讨厌的家伙却没法移开视线。你也这么觉得？”

“你指什么？”

“得了，我知道你们都拿我当傻瓜，就算是吧。可这么久以来你一直看着他，总是注意他的一举一动。如果他叫你把火种掏出来辗碎，你会怎么做？”

“逃走……大概。”

“撒谎。”黑色的SEEKER稍稍弯下身体，拉起嘴角划出三分神似的讥笑，“你会照办。”他抬手点了下胸部火种舱所在的位置。“这个联接的时候最直接，我感觉得到。”

“我会为你做同样的事。”

“我宁可你别那么干。”

闹翻天在惊天雷身边坐下，不再掩饰自己的倦意。

“有时候我真不知道谁更可怕，威震天还是他。这家伙根本不在乎把宇宙毁灭个一两次，只要能达到他的目的，至少我们的头儿还没疯狂到那个地步。我觉得他根本不在乎我们的死活，不过有时候……我也不清楚。”闹翻天把头撑在手背上，“他刚才竟然会放过我，不可思议。”

“因为你迟早会惨叫到整个基地以为我们受到夜袭。”

“他完全可以关掉我的发声器——多简单，我真的以为他会那么干。”黑色SEEKER用手在脖子上比了一下，“但是他没有。显然他对此不满意，所以把气出到你身上去了。结果？”他耸了下肩，“我以为他会把你的状况稳住了放着慢慢修，结果我又错了。你真该看看他那时候的表情——虽然他看起来更像是想杀了你，手下却很仔细。”

“……他总是很矛盾。”惊天雷低头审视。当收敛了傲慢贪婪、背信弃义、嚣张狂妄等被誉为霸天虎中的霸天虎的特质以后，空战指挥官反而显出一种能激起某种柔软情绪的轮廓。

“那叫自找麻烦。”闹翻天伸展了一下四肢，表情忽然变得严肃。

“我知道你们都在想：这一切有什么意义，我们花了这么久的时间，飞得这么远，还是指不定哪一天就摔得粉身碎骨。不过那又怎样？在我看来想太多的家伙才是傻瓜。你们都是。”

惊天雷感到左肩一沉，闹翻天已经把那里当作最好的枕头。

“要我说，就算明天宇宙毁灭今天照样应该吃饱喝足好好充个电……”

“到底是我的音频接收出了问题，还是你在尝试安慰我？”蓝色的SEEKER低头对着僚友微笑。

闹翻天看了惊天雷一会，然后凑过去让他们的唇互相摩挲而过。

“哼，晚安。”

4.

死亡可以是一瞬，也可以是永恒。

塞伯坦，黄金时代。

会议室正中的长金属圆桌围着一圈争执不休的高级技工。

“高速下碰撞，装甲厚薄那±0.3％能起什么作用？”

“那为何不让陆战装甲系加个涡轮推进器插两个翅膀，重新设计纯空战型有何意义——”

“即使有最好的设计，没有适合的火种搭配就毫无价值！”

“先生们。”坐在尽头的蓝色机体轻轻击掌，吸引了所有注意力，场面安静下来。“我们的工作不是对设计初衷评头论足，而是解决现有问题。”

“Emirate Xeon。”桌子另一头的深色机体站起来，“我依然坚持使用战略模块自主操作取代现有的火种搭载计划。”

“除了，你的战略模块程序在两百次实战模拟中全败。”

四周响起一片笑声。“这不公平！”深色机体恼怒地辩解，“一艘小行星级的超大战舰，怎么可能——”

“远古议会明确要求，实战模拟程序也是由他们提供的。”Xeon平静地指出，会议室内立时充满窃窃私语，科技人员们面面相觑。

“他们给出的建造计划包括两千台SEEKER，这战力足以征服一个星系。”坐在右侧深绿涂装的机体提问，“塞伯坦打算对外开战？”

“我再次重复，先生们，我们的工作只是解决现有问题。SEEKER的最初设计是无火种高性能战机，但模拟战显示战略模块程序远达不到高速空战所需的灵活应变。所以，我们必须做出火种搭载的兼容调整，即使牺牲一些性能优势作为代价。把你们的修改方案呈交上来，由我最后定夺。散会。”

接到最终指示的技术人员掏出数据板连上会议桌上的输入口，在各自的方案上传完毕后纷纷离去，唯有Xeon依然留在原处。他的背后打开另一扇门，一台有翼的机体走出站在他的身边。

那是一台白色SEEKER，像往后所有的SEEKER一样拥有斜挑出弧度的机翼。他面无表情，装甲上隐约留着风压试验的灰色痕迹。覆盖全机体的白色仅是底色，而非完成的最终涂装。

一台试验机。

“瞧。”Xeon启动数据库，圆桌上空呈现SEEKER的全息立体设计图。基础架构、零件搭配、数据线路、程序模块，每个蓝图展开独立窗口。提交的改进方案一层层叠加在原始图上，一些部分显示出红色预警信号。航速、转速、耐久等预测出的各样性能数据列在旁边的另一个窗口。

白色试验机走到桌边接入数据槽口，用自身数据库的试验资料逐个模拟改进方案。方案依次被淘汰或部分保留，红色警示逐渐减少直到消失。性能数据窗口刷出最终数值。平均预测最高航速：1.5倍音速。

“不行。”Xeon摇头苦笑，“平均预测值不能低于两倍音速，‘上面’不会答应。”

白色机体重新调整设计图。红色警示逐个跳出，他没有理会。性能数据逐渐上升，稳稳停在2.0倍音速。他们静默地注视着最终定下的蓝图。

“Seek and Destroy。塞伯坦的最强空中武力。”Xeon轻轻敲击桌面，“远古议会最好知道什么叫适可而止。”他取出一个小小黑色球体，抛给白色实验机。“Transwarp Drive的试验模型，原型方案已经批准，这个你可以留着玩玩。”

白色实验机在黑色球体的外壳上按了一下，球体发出一阵闪光从原处消失，又在上空出现，自由落体跌回他的手中。

“长距离空间跳跃应用在星际旅行可以省下大半航程。”Xeon继续解释，“如果理论可行，总有一天可以实现时间跳跃，回到远古或去未来，甚至跳跃去别的宇宙。历史，甚至我们所知的一切到时候或许会全无意义……”他停住，稍稍皱眉。“不过那是很久很久以后，我甚至没机会看到那天。”他再次微微一笑，却像在叹息，“或许，你有机会看到那天。该算幸运吗？”

白色机体静静聆听，表情毫无变化，仿佛一具纯粹的机械。

他穿过架在高大厂房半空的金属吊桥，脚下是一片望不到头的滞留舱。散发荧光的液体中浸泡着裸露的原生金属骨架，彩色管线在无重力中漂浮。

无数生命等待着诞生之时，和祸福难测的未来。

他探出身，一簇火花从地面中央的深处升起，穿过空中的传输管道进入一个悬浮舱。明亮的光辉充盈舱内，一颗新星即将诞生。

光芒愈来愈强，炽烈得就象在燃烧。排拒反应，还是最糟的情况。技工们喊着，发出警报，徒劳地在控制台上试图补救。悬浮舱的透明管壁出现一道道裂纹，剧烈的尖啸声倾泻而出，迸发的能量波掀起暴风般的冲击。

那是一颗新星在诞生瞬间死去，耗尽万亿年的生命，发出的最后悲鸣。

一道惊雷劈过，将一切归于寂静。散落一地的残骸，依然流淌的浓稠液体，透明和不透明的碎片。他转动脚跟，向更深处走去。

还差最后一个名字，他想。

两个滞留舱并立在阴影之中，营养原悬浮液中是相似的金属骨架和彩色管线，以及，斜挑而上的背翼。

他走到右边那个面前，手中依然握着小小的黑色球体。他按了一下外壳上的开关，球体一闪便消失，又从空中落回他的手中。

诡秘的笑意浮现在他的脸上。

Starscream，Thundercracker。还有最后一个。

不久以后，艳丽的红会覆盖住苍白。他的声音会号令毁灭和屠杀。但现在，他仅仅说了一个名字。

“Skywarp,”他笑得仿佛恶作剧得逞的孩子，“很好的名字，不是吗？”

该死的。惊天雷想。去他的普神、远古议会、霸天虎、汽车人、地球、塞伯坦。

——你这该死的混渣。

他和红蜘蛛面对面。这情景说不出的诡异，尤其在他们都死了之后——但这还是最小的问题。

起初，惊天雷以为那是自己的影子。但当他最终看清那抹诡秘笑容，出生时就烙在记忆库中的情景，他知道那笑容属于谁。

有很长一段时间惊天雷没意识到自己的存在，既像旁观者又像当事者，尾随鬼魅般的白色机体穿过迷宫般的暗色甬道。惊天雷知道那是什么地方，所有火种的必经之路，上线之后谁都没回去过那里。他们拥有整个生命所能给予的自由，谁也不会回头去看破碎的卵壳。

惊天雷一直认为，一直以为红蜘蛛比他们更早上线，是最年长的兄长。这个认知成了日后很多事情的基础。他从没考虑过其他可能性，因而忽视了太多微末提示：对SEEKER结构系统超乎寻常的熟悉，和科学院那些家伙的关系非浅，总是知道许多他们想都想不到的事。

塞伯坦有一条不成文的潜规则，只有创造者有权为他的作品命名。这意味着一个复杂、漫长且完整的过程：机体的建造调试，以及最终的火种灌注。所以红蜘蛛会在那里，他们上线的时候。并非作为初生者观察和等待，而是作为创造者验收成果。

而这个该死的混渣，从来、从来没有提过。

“那很重要吗？”红色的SEEKER嘲笑他，“对你来说。”

严格来说这实际上不会改变任何事，除了明白他们从生到死一直被有意蒙骗以外。

“你个混渣！”骂也无济于事，但不骂惊天雷实在不爽，虽然这对红蜘蛛完无关痛痒。

周围的迷雾扭曲出图像。黑暗的室内，白色实验机毫无生命气息，静静站立。一刹那，明亮的光辉从每个接缝透出。它动起来，扯下机体上连接的数据线，东张西望，又低头看着自己的手。

“那群可怜的家伙制造第一台实验机就碰了瓶颈。部件配置毫无理由地互相冲突，后来所有问题忽然迎刃而解，因为那台实验机奇迹般拥有了火种。谁也不知道从哪来的，简直就象自己跑进去的。”

红蜘蛛取代了他旧日的形象站在那里。曾经的那个时候他无名无姓，出自一个事故或意外，然后成了一个糟糕的源头。

“实验机没安装火种支持设备。缺少火种舱和稳定供源火种无法生存，那个火种却是例外。它甚至没有半衰期。他们找不出缘由，只能听之任之，照章完成任务。既然只有火种搭载机才能满足性能指标，他们不得不改变设计方案。但极少有火种足以匹配SEEKER的机型要求，而且需要复杂的个体调整，最终上线的不超过100台，现在应该还有上千台无火种SEEKER藏在科学院的某个角落。”

黑暗崩散，天空豁然开朗。他们站在科学院的洁白拱顶上。不远处Xeon和Straxus并肩走来，激烈地交谈。

“他们曾经是朋友，同时又是学术上的对手。Xeon当了军研开发部长，Straxus被逐出科学院。Xeon因为主管SEEKER制造备受瞩目，成功入主政界。至于Straxus，你知道他的下场。”

红蜘蛛站在废弃的角斗场，手中提着Straxus的头。威震天坐在王座之上，轻蔑地掂量Xeon的头，他最新的战利品。

殊途同归，每一方都血本无归。甚至包括远古议会……

“科学院那时还有不少有趣的研究，跨星际旅行，异星探索之类。”红蜘蛛摊手，神情充满讥讽。“那些远古议会指示的科研项目怎么可能毫无目的？他们知道塞伯坦会面临一场灭顶之灾。”

“你早就知道？”

“我知道他们深谋远虑，一直偷偷摸摸地盘算。宇宙大帝的出现最终证实了这点。”

现在看回去，远古议会的布置十分完美：做好两手准备，建造一支足以对抗的军队，同时准备全球撤退计划。和平富足的黄金时代为何需要高度的军品制造开发，甚至如此执着于制造最强空军？因为他们需要防备一个小行星级别的巨大侵略者——宇宙大帝。

“战争无可避免……”惊天雷想起红蜘蛛很早以前说的那句话。

“——所以一开始就要站对边。”红蜘蛛接上。现在惊天雷理解了这话的真实含义。

“既然我们理应为保卫她而战，就作她的主人，而不是奴隶。”威震天站在高处遥望塞伯坦辽阔的地平线，红蜘蛛，声波，震荡波静立在他左右。那是霸天虎总攻的前夕，银色战车自信满满，对他的亲信们宣言。

军品，塞伯坦的军队，会保护塞伯坦，保护平民安全撤退。但守护者掉转武器成了征服者，何其讽刺。红蜘蛛亲自带军摧毁远古议会。他们从天而降，仿佛天谴，将古老的欺瞒者们逐个诛杀。

整个世界牢牢束缚在循规蹈矩之下。富饶的塞伯坦和与之相关的宏图大略就象设定好的程序，只能循序渐进执行下去，生硬刻板缺少乐趣。

而红蜘蛛惯常地，乐此不疲地破坏一切固有规则。不灭的存在本身就破坏生存的法则，他是个天生的叛徒，从火种开始。

他们再次回到那个房间，并立的两个悬浮仓空空荡荡。白色实验机站在那里，透明的管壁上映出他的影子。

“我向Xeon要求两个僚机。从最基础的骨架构造，程序模块搭建，包括火种匹配测试，全部由我独立完成。三机一组成了惯例，不过对我来说，意义不在那里。”

白色机体伸手触摸悬浮仓内的虚幻影像，于是影子也同样伸出手。透明圆弧隔开一真一假两个形体。影子映出白色机体的表情：憧憬，期许，专注。

……还有寂寞。

“我不明白何为生命。生死是相对的概念。不会死，也就无所谓生存。”

所以他亲手制造生命，为了求知和一时的兴趣。红蜘蛛看着白色的实验机，惊天雷觉得这个瞬间两者完全重合。那个好奇而寂寞的幽灵从未消失，在火种某处一直徘徊。

“……为什么现在告诉我这些。”

“我没有。”

过去的图像再次被迷雾淹没。红蜘蛛转头看着他。

“当你有所疑问，我的记忆会自动回应。你以为这是哪里？Matrix内部可比这里拥挤太多。这里只是我们两个的火种对连。”

也既是……

“每个火种都有独特的波长和频率。孪生兄弟源自同一火种，频率一致，所以生来就有火种联接。同样，如果两个火种通过某种方式达到频率同步，就建立了火种联接。但这不代表完全的频率同调。同步率越高，通过火种联接共享的东西就越多。”

所以这家伙一直知道如何造成微小的火种频率差来限制对他们的联接。因为他是他们的创造者，比谁都清楚他们火种的一切情况。

“百分之百的同步，意识和记忆完全共享，无法编造和隐瞒。想知道的就可以知道。”

——该死的。

“所以现在，轮到你了，TC。”

红蜘蛛意味深长，依然挂着淡淡嘲讽的微笑。周围的迷雾再次开始扭曲。惊天雷意识到将会发生什么，然而他根本无法阻止。

冰冷湿润的触觉浸漫上来，再差一点就会没到他的膝盖。晶莹美丽的离子喷泉。湖水平滑如镜，波纹一轮轮散开，搅动湖水中的影子，他自己和——他的兄弟们。

他会拉住他们，无论多少次。他唯一的誓言，最虔诚也是最幼稚的愿望。

“原来如此。”红蜘蛛在笑，“自以为是保护者，其实不被需要就无法生存。我该嘲笑你的懦弱吗？”

“住口！”惊天雷向前一步，扑倒红色的SEEKER。湖水消散无踪，接住他们的是平坦厚实的金属地面，霸天虎的旧前线基地之一。

惊天雷看到自己的双手紧紧掐住红蜘蛛的脖子。红白机体上弹坑密布，涂装斑驳不堪。他回忆起那时不可抑制的熊熊怒火，因为红蜘蛛说会抛弃他们。

罪魁祸首无动于衷，冷冷地看他。

“那个时候，如果你真的下手就自由了。假如我不存在，你就可以解脱。”

——但是，那不是我想要的。

惊天雷松开手。

追逐这个混蛋的背影，如果略过其中的枪林弹雨，就等于概括了他的一生。他是一个SEEKER，认定了的目标便无法停止追逐，至死方休。总是触手可及，从来不曾放弃。这份执着胜过一切爱憎本身。

这是他千万年来一直隐藏，压抑的感情。

我是那么的想要在那里，不想看你远离。然而到最后，结果都一样。

独一无二，整个宇宙也找不到第二个同类，不灭的火种。比谁都害怕坠落，因为在时间尽头，最后坠落的时候，谁也不在。

“但是你知道……”无论你是兄弟还是创造者，一个异类，充满欺瞒和谎言，自私自利，狡诈又任性妄为。

我是真的爱你。从未停止和改变。

红蜘蛛在为难。他已无数次被同样的感情困惑，无法割舍。对一个不灭的火种而言，怀念是最大的痛苦。他在爱的同时憎恨，因为自由被情感困缚，欢愉终会变为孤寂的煎熬。

惊天雷却想笑，因为他总算理解了红蜘蛛。这个混渣从不做对自己不利的举动，却冒了相当大的风险再次进行火种对连，并且如此毫无保留。无数秘密，被红蜘蛛隐藏了太久，这次却完全坦白，不合这个混蛋的风格。

因为这是唯一的，最后的机会。

红蜘蛛有太多机会可以摆脱他们，只要他真的想。其实他的确真的想，却一直没做到。他尽了全力去维系他们的关系，不择手段让他们活到如今。

每一个关节连接，每一条管线铺设，每一个程序中的每个字节，在无数火种中寻找筛选。从来没有任何偶然。他用漫长的时间选择左膀右臂，并翼的火伴，又用更长的时间带他们穿越战火到达宇宙的另一边。

然后告别。

红蜘蛛抛弃了他们，不只是那样。他在下令丢弃他们的同时，也放弃了亲手选择并一直保护，作为红蜘蛛这个存在，所拥有的全部。这是必然的，或早或迟，无可避免的结局。

然而到了现在，他却希望自己明白一切。多年的疏离隔阂，竟然亲手破坏。谎言千遍最终还是没能成为真实，这个优雅的骗子连他自己都骗了。

“只为了让我死得安心，你还真花了不少工夫。”

“不。”红蜘蛛反常地叹息，“还没有……火种重置……反…格式化…”

惊天雷不明白红蜘蛛正在说什么，因为后者的声音忽然开始断续。联接正在断开，他惊恐地发现黑暗向他涌来，四肢和身体被侵蚀吞没，红白机体的形像也在迅速淡化。

我要消失了。他绝望地向虚幻的影子伸手，我抓不到你。

他被抱住了，以他无法理解的方式，没有厚重的金属装甲，超越一切传感线路，火种内互相交融的温暖让他平静下来。

一个声音轻柔地回响：

但是，我能。

5.

狂飙完成了系统重启。充电时间结束，他再次感到精力充沛。

自从惊破天被补天士丢进宇宙已经过去上百循环日。他们成功从战斗中生还，目前只能滞留在宇宙大帝当初给他们的战舰上。作为配备给惊破天的副手，他们完全失去了目标。下一步该怎么行动，扫荡队在等他做出决断。能量储备快见底了，他们的出路不外乎去当宇宙海盗，或者干脆对汽车人投降。

传讯上显示有新的报告在等他。

“我们发现了大火车的踪迹，他的样子看起来不怎么好。”瘟疫打开显示屏幕，“推测他的航道正往查尔星。”

“查尔？那里什么都没有。”狂飙有些意外。

“是个不会比显示屏上的污点更大的地方。”瘟疫指着屏幕上毫不起眼的一个小点。

所以，那些败退的霸天虎藏在那里。狂飙在扶手上弹了一下手指。接下来该怎么做？或许锈死在荒芜的石头星未尝不是一个好结局。踏入战场的军品都该清楚自己的下场。

狂飙抬起手，先观察掌背，再翻过来观察掌心，有些陌生。他的机龄尚且短暂，但这毫无影响。他的数据库来自宇宙大帝，一切所需资料巨细无遗。他收回手，低头观察胸前的紫色图案，有力的锯齿张扬突起。掠夺者的骄傲，破坏者的荣耀。

狂飙想起自己踏足过塞伯坦，他记得那里的情景。灰飞烟灭，破碎的王冠。然后更多追逐，更多战斗，Matrix。持续九百万年或者更久的战争，天翻地覆不过一个瞬间。那些你死我活的争执不休，现在看来如此渺小可笑。

按下几个按键，空中投影出星图，他又按了一下，平面图纵深展开为三维模拟。紫色战机从指挥席站起，步入星海之间。

这情景似曾相识…………

他删除这个无关紧要的伤感，很快找到了一切的根源。塞伯坦的虚拟形像被点击放大，狂飙仔细检阅那些未曾到过却一样熟悉的地名。

铁堡、凯恩、科库拉、卡利斯、还有——霸天虎墓地。

很多时候那里没有遗体，取而代之的是一尊塑像——因为正主不知道死在宇宙的哪个角落。更多时候是刻在某个角落的一个名字。他们随时打算抛弃同伴，又用庄重的方式铭记死者。即使霸天虎之间连朋友都算不上，却对逝去的同类保留基本而纯粹的敬意。

真矛盾。他们清醒着犯罪并且清醒着疯狂，直到末日来临。

“航道修正往查尔星。如果他们愿意付出代价，或许有被拯救的价值。”

“你想找回惊破天？我们刚解除一个枷锁，何必急着套上另一个？”

瘟疫表示不满。他并不急于再次听从一个领导者，不管是宇宙大帝还是惊破天。

狂飙有着不同的考量。他没有过往，严格来说算不上塞伯坦的子民，更无需被胸前的标志束缚。他可以选择自由，但那也代表选择迷茫。

黑暗中漫无边际的亿万亮点，每个都是一个世界，没有引导太过容易迷失其中。不是谁都能自始至终追逐同一个目标不改变也不放弃，甚至不惜在那样的追逐中燃烧殆尽。

“由他开始，由他结束。”——有始有终至少不是件坏事。

[如果这是你的期望。]

狂飙一惊，转身看去，然而那里什么也没有。

“好吧。我们总该干点什么，不是么？”瘟疫耸了耸肩。战斗是他的天职，作为霸天虎而战，作为宇宙海盗而战，本质上没区别。他偏过头，“说起来有点可笑……不过，你觉得我们会做梦么？”

这是一个非常模糊的指代。不是你或者我，而是我们。

狂飙知道自己应当严厉斥责这无稽之谈，但他做不到。一些火种深处的改变令他疑惑，这改变甚至令他充实。他尚未理解为什么。

“也许。”他最后说。

所以也许，梦会实现。

ps. 按大电影原作，狂飙是闹翻天/机器昆虫。扫荡队（之一）是惊天雷。本文的设定……嘛，就是明知故犯。  
大电影BUG满天飞，同人哪有输给原作的道理（什么逻辑……）


End file.
